Not in the cards
by CBsbandwench
Summary: She had left with her family at the age of 19 to go to New york . most of her family went back home . Not her she stayed . When asked to do a story on the Bondurant Boys , she says no . In fear of losing her job she goes only to find the man she once loved so dearly was married . A tragedy breaks the middle man and Rebecca is summoned home once more to fix him.


Rebecca Marrow – Born and semi raised next to the Bondurant's her family moved away when she was 19 to New York there she went to school and college there . Now to move up in her job her boss gives her a story to cover after a big shoot out between the Chicago mob and The bootleggers. This is the opportunity she had always wanted but to go back and do a story on Forrest and his brothers made her nervous . She left Forrest with no reason, no goodbye and no letters of where she was. Let's see what happens when she comes back.

Disclaimer - I do not own anything except the Marrows

A loud sigh escaped her lips as Rebecca stared out of the buildings window. She looked back at her blank paper. She had wanted to be writer as long as she could remember . The fact her father moved the family to NY was a good thing And that lead to a part time very poorly paid job at the local newspaper. It was her brother Eric Marrow who had listened to her weave stories of half truths, and placed her own twists on the stories . He had told their father that she had a gift of story telling. Her father told her to write something for him to see if it was any good. And so she had.

She had given a piece she had written and her father looked in awe and wonder at his daughter. Next thing she knew he was sending her to school. Which at the time, there was not of women who attending college. Rebecca was a smart girl and bright some times too much for her own good. It took some time to calm her accent down. After all this time it was less than a twinge

The rest of the family after a few years went back to Virginia, her father got a good job and her mother was a secretary for a lawyer . Her brothers stayed in NY well two the other moved with his wife to California. Her sister had passed away from a long illness.

"Rebecca!" a male voice boomed from her door way.

"Mr. Prichard, what can I do for you?" she asked as she plastered a fake smile on her face. The man was her boss's right hand man and was always flirting with her.

" Michael , wants to see you in his office right away , something about a hot story in Virginia " he told her before turning and walking off , smoke fro m his cigar trailing behind him. Rebecca liked her boss , he was a hard working and honest man , always giving her first crack at an unwanted story . She stood up smoothed out her skirt, grabbed her notebook and pencil. She walked down the small hallway to her boss's office. She knocked gently.

"Come, on in "her boss's voice called out. Rebecca turned the door knob and pushed the door wide open. Michael Dumont stood over a picture and he was studying it carefully. Another man she did not recognize stood next to him. He would of been a handsome man if not for the ugly bruises and broken nose.

"Mr. Kane , you wanted to see me " she asked as she sat down crossing her legs , she placed the pad of paper on her lap and looked at him . Her boss Michael Kane was younger than her father yet old enough to be an uncle. His father had run this little newspaper leaving to his middle son.

" You , my dear are getting what you have always wanted , your own article " Michael told her as a smile spread across his face. "I am sending you to Virginia, Franklin county to get the story on the mysteriously successful Bondurant family. "

Her eyes widened "What ….. Me, I can't take this story sir "she stammered. She started to back up , she wanted to leave , she couldn't go back to Franklin county and she wasn't going too.

" Ms. Marrow , you are one of my up and coming columnists , now if you want to make it to the next level , I suggest you pack a bag and catch the next train to Virginia . Or you my dear will find yourself out of a job. Do I make myself clear "he asked her? He watched as she pulled herself together and lifted her head up at him.

" Yes sir you have made yourself very clear and when do I leave ?" she asked her boss knowing that this time he meant business. He had threatened her job before but something about the way he spoke to her made her decide to swallow her fear and agree.

"Good tomorrow morning, I'm sure you will want me to let your family know you are coming? And you might want to let you house mate know you will be gone for some time. You can take the rest of the day to pack "her boss told her.

"I'll call you when I get there "she told him with a smile. She walked out of the office standing tall and confident the minute she was back in her tiny office, she began to tremble all over. She picked up her pocket book and walked out of the office with enough worry to consume an entire town.

Her hand was a little more steady as she unlocked her door and stepped inside , she saw her roommate patty cooking at their stove . Her friend turned and looked at her knowing immediately something was very wrong. She shut off the stove and waited.

"So what has you whiter than a ghost?" Patty asked her friend.

" I have to go back home for a story " Rebecca told her unsure how far this conversation was going to have to go .

"Well honey won't your parents be glad that you are coming home for awhile. I mean me and Butch and Sassy will be fine " Patty told her as she glanced over at the to long haired tabbies sleeping on the sofa .

Rebecca laugh " no my mother and father will be more than happy to see me , its other people there that may have a problem , they are the people I am doing the story on. "

"Oh boy Becca, lets hear it girl what did you do?" Patty smirked her roommate was also her best friend and she was a desk girl for a doctor's office.

"Oh alright "Rebecca huffed. "I grew up next to the Bondurant family and my whole family was close to their family. After the fever claimed the parents and half the family, my family moved. My father told them that we would stay close , I just never said goodbye to them . Oh my father and mother did , I just couldn't bring myself too. And now I have to do a story on the big shoot out they just had making them heroes of sorts."

Patty stared at her friend who kept looking away as she was telling the story "So was there one person that you should of said goodbye too and didn't and this is why you are weird about going back. Rebecca Marrow is it a man you let down?"

" Forrest Bondurant to be exact , I felt horrible , he had just told me that he was in love with me and someday wanted to get married to me . And I just let him believe we had a life together , my sister was the one who told him we were moving . I refused to see him and my father told him I wasn't feeling well enough for visitors. Now I have to go back and write this story "

"Did you love him?" Patty asked her quietly knowing the answer.

" the worst part was after my family moved back , my aunt told me that When Simon and his wife where getting ready to move to California , Forrest asked when I was coming home , my brother told him he didn't think I ever was . And Yes I was in love with him, but The Bondurant boys were no good , they always were in fights getting shot . I didn't want to bury him. truthfully all the stories of him being immortal I thought were just that stories . After his ma and pa died something in Forrest died, he took over. By the time I finished school my cousins all told me I wouldn't recognize him . "

Patty had listened to her friend and it sounded to her that her friend was just scared of her feelings coming back. She stood up and smiled " come on I'll help you pack and then we are going out with William and Claude for dinner " Patty pushed her friend in the direction of her room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Scott marrow had received one of the best calls he had ever received in a long time. Michael kane had called his law firm a week ago to tell him that he was sending his beautiful daughter Rebecca home to cover a story . His daughter hadn't come home when the rest of the family had done. he was not sure if it was because of the Bondurant boy or because she enjoyed New York city so much .

It had been a month since the Bondurant boys had cleaned up Franklin , jack and Bertha had gotten engaged . Howard had a family and Forrest well he married Maggie. Scott had been grateful to the boys telling him to get his family out of town while things got under control .

The town was different now happier and growing.

Scott looked at his pocket watch and smiled in less than a week his daughter would be home. As he was walking across the street to pick up his Wife Elise, he saw Forrest. For a moment he wondered if the man knew his daughter was coming home. He figured he might as well tell him seeing as he hadn't seen his daughter in years.

"Forrest "he greeted with a hand shake and got a smile in response "Mr. Marrow, what can I do for you?"

"Oh I wanted to share the good news with you. Rebecca is coming home to do a piece on you and your family " after the words came out of his mouth and he saw Forrest's jaw harden at the mention of his daughter he wondered if telling him was right thing to do .

"I'll be sure to let Jack know since he'd be the one doin all the talking lately. Good day sir" was all Forrest muttered before going on his way. Scott turned his attention to the sound of high heels clicking towards him.

"So I'm gonna guess that Forrest ain't interested in Rebecca coming home?" Elise smiled. The Bondurant boys were like her own sons at times.

" No he said Jack will be doing the story not him , well my dear I reckon this will be interesting ." Scott placed his hand in his wife's hand and they walked together to the general store.

His hands shook as he held onto the steering wheel. His mind a whirlwind of thoughts as the news still echoed in his ears .Rebecca was coming home. Forrest was glad he knew the back roads as well as he did , other wise his Ford would of been wrapped around a tree . He pulled the car into the Stations lot and sat there for a moment before smiling at his wife. Her red curls gleaming in the sun as she hung up the laundry on the line.

He looked around for a moment before spotting his brothers. He got out of the car and walked passed Maggie and right over to his brothers. Nothing had really changed between the brother since the shoot out, they may have been a little closer but that was all.

" Hey Forrest " Jack called out when he saw his older brother walk towards them his smile lessened as his brother came closer . Right away he knew something was wrong. he just hadn't a clue what because Forrest walked right past him and Howard and went right into the work shed and slammed the door shut .

Howard looked at Jack this couldn't be good , the only thing in the work shed was a make shift punching back that Maggie had suggested they use instead of beating on each other when they were made .

" I'm not going in there no way " Jack said as a matter of fact . Howard only smirked he wasn't going in there either. Howard was the oldest brother but he was not dumb enough to bother Forrest when he went in the shed .

I know it's a little choppy at best however it will smooth out . I promise.


End file.
